Sleepless and memories
by Coco-kun
Summary: Endou couldn't sleep. [Can't really think of a good summary..]


**Ehhee, I've been not giving you any fanfics lately~..**  
**But that's because of the homeeeeeeeeework.. :C**  
**But for the coming 4 days I'm freeeeee! :D**  
**Soo.. Okay..**

**Here, have a Enkaze fic (My OTP)!**

**Btw, it's written in a Normal POV.. Just that you know..  
AND IT'S WRITTEN IN GO! :3**

* * *

It was late in the evening and a certain person with a orange headband couldn't sleep.  
Endou stood up from his bed and decided to take a stroll at the Steel Tower Plaza.

Endou was sitting on a bench at the Steel Tower Plaza.  
He looked at the silent town and sniffed the sweet aroma of flowers up. **(A/N: Are there even flowers there?)  
**''Ah.. Sure brings back memories..'' He said.  
''I see you're here too, Endou..'' A familiar voice said.  
Endou looked up just to see Kidou standing there.  
''Kidou?! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in bed like the rest of the town?'' Endou said a bit louder then needed.  
''First of all, shout less, people are sleeping here. Second, I could ask you the same question, but I'm here for the same reason as you are. I can't sleep either..'' He said.  
''So.. Did anything today? Or, yesterday, because it's already 1 AM..'' Endou asked.  
''Just some work for Teikoku.. Actually, it's all I do everyday.. How 'bout you, Endou?'' He said soft.  
''Oh.. Well.. I've been just being the coach of Raimon! It's nice being a coach..'' He said dreamly.  
And so, they went on for about half an hour until Kidou yawned.  
''Well, it sure was nice seeing you again Endou.. Thanks to you I can sleep again..'' He yawned again.  
''Lucky you.. I can't sleep well lately..'' Endou said sadly.  
''Oh.. I hoped I could do something, but I don't know what to do..'' ''Well.. I'm going now, Endou, see you soon..'' And with that, Kidou left.  
Endou looked up at the sky. It was beautiful with lots of shiny stars, and of course the big full moon that's bright.  
Then, he decided to head home.

''Tadaima'' Said Endou softly.  
Endou closed the door behind him and walked upstairs, until he stopped in the middle to see a photo on the wall..  
It was him and a boy, with aquamarine hair that was tied in a beautiful ponytail.  
He sighed, it brings back memories..

_~ Flashback_

_''-dou.. Endou!'' Said a annoyed Kazemaru._

_''W-what.. A-ah! Kazemaru, I'm here, I'm here!'' I looked up at him._

_Damn.. I spaced out again.. But it's his fault! He needed to be so beautiful!_

_''Endou.. You spaced out again and I said you name.. 10 times..'' He sweatdropped and I just grinned._

_''Gomen Ichirouta~.. But what do you wanna ask me? Wait.. You were going to ask me something, right?'' I asked him._

_I could see he was blushing.. Ghehe, such a fun person to tease with sometimes..!_

_''Y-yeah.. I-I was gonna ask you if I could.. S-sleep at your place for a w-week.. My parents are going out of town..'' He stammerd._

_''Sure sure! I'd love to! I like sleepovers! Stay up late, watching movies, telling stories.. Talking about soccer..'' I spaced of again.._

_''Okay! E-eh.. Endou..? You're spacing off again.. Ehehe..'' Kazemaru laughed at me and I just blushed.._

_Get away blush! It's not the time right now! NOT infront of Kazemaru!_

_After practice, we went home together. We talked on our way home about today and what we're gonna do at my house._

_''Hey Endou.. I need to get my bag.. Can you wait for me for two minutes?'' He asked me sudden._

_''Okay! Wait.. Can't I come along..? It's been a long time I've seen your room..'' I looked at him with puppy eyes._

_''Endou.. You've been in my room two days ago..'' He sighed ''Okay, come with me then..''._

_So we went to Kazemaru's home and I ran to his room._

_''Uwaa.. I can't get enough of your room.. and Ichi-kun~.. Isn't it a bit giiiiiiiirly? Or is it because you're a girl..?'' I teased him._

_It was fun to see, because Kazemaru got red like a tomato. I laughed at his faced and he just cursed some things._

_~ Flasback time skip! _

_It was now.. Almost night I think? Well it didn't matter, I'm having lots of fun with Kazemaru!_

_''Eeeek!'' I looked up at Ka- Ichirouta (Yeah, this sounds better.. Like he's mine already..) , he clinged on my arm because of some scary thing of the movie. I wasn't really watching of course, there was somebody interesting then the movie. Him ofcourse.._

_''Endou.. Don't you like the movie..? You've been looking for only ten seconds.. Wait.. Endou.. Am I a burden to you..?'' His eyes were watering slightly._

_''WHAT? Kazemaru! No! You've never been a burden to me and you never will! Keep remembering that..'' I hugged him._

_''Kazemaru, I.. I've been keeping this a secret for you now for a really long time.. And I want to say it.. I can't hold it back anymore..'' I said to him slowly._

_''W-what do you mean..? Please tell me..'' He closed his eyes.. I guess he thinks I'm gonna say something horrible now.. Well, it could be horrible, or amazing happiness.. We'll see, I've already said I wanted to tell him something, no holding back now._

_''Kaze- No, Ichirouta.. I love you!'' I said out loud._

_''I've been in love with you since kindergarten! Since we met! You're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen and you're cute, funny, sweet and you have such amazing hair! And those sweet eyes.. And of course you're smooth, silky and soft skin..'' I closed my eyes just for not seeing the horror on his face._

_But instead.. I felt something sweet and soft on my lips.. I opened my eyes and saw Ichirouta kissing me.  
You couldn't believe how shocked, happy and excited I was. I kissed him back with full passion.  
I licked his lips asking for permission and he opened his mouth for me. I explored his mouth and he did the same in my mouth.  
I heard Ichirouta moaning, a lot. I of course moaned too, but much less then him.  
After a few minutes we broke apart for air._

_''T..That was amazing.. How have you learned to kiss like that?!'' He asked me with happiness in his voice._

_''I don't know.. Perhaps practicing on my pillow if I would ever kiss with my sweet Ichi-kun~?'' I giggled._

_''Really? You really did that?! Hey! Wait a minute! Who said I was your Ichi-kun.. I mean yours!'' He said shocked._

_''So you want to say you kiss me passionatly, and also you kissed me first, and then you say you're not mine? You're a big meanie, Ichirouta!'' I gave him the puppy eyes again._

_''Ah! I-I..'' He looked away trying his best to hide away his blush._

_''Oh c'mon Ichirouta, I know you want me.. You said it with your kiss~..'' I lifted up his chin._

_''And for another good part, I'm gonna kiss you everywhere! So you're mine!'' ''Wait what do-'' He didn't finished his sentence because I've kissed him on the lips. Then his sweet, tiny nose. ''First nose kiss..''  
I kissed his cheek ''First cheek kiss..''  
I kissed his neck twice just so I could hear him moan.  
''Endou.. So good..'' I grinned.  
''I really want to go on with it.. But I heard the neigbours shouting for silence, and if we move on, they would probably think I'm getting raped.. Ehehe..'' Endou sweatdropped a bit.  
''It doesn't matter.. Atleast I'm your boyfriend now.. Right?'' He smiled kindly at me.  
''Un! You're my boyfriend, and I love it!'' I kissed him short on the lips._

_~ Flashback end_

_'Ichirouta..'_ Endou thought deep.  
_'Luckily, I'm getting sleepy because of that good old memory..'_ He thought.  
He walked further upstairs and opened the door slowly and closed it slowly too.  
He looked at the time.. '01:48 AM' it said.  
Endou walked further to his bed and slowly got into it.  
He looked at the one sleeping next to him..  
''Goodnight... Ichi-kun..'' He said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_~ END._

* * *

**So I was ALMOST DONE, until I hitted a button, and I lost it all.. And OF COURSE I didn't save it..**  
**I'm dumb.. :(**

**But atleast, it's here!**  
**Leave reviews if you wanna and favorite like madonna! Okay wut.. Oh well.. You people know what I mean, right? :3**  
**- Coco outt4!**


End file.
